Somewhere hidden
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: "Are we really going to do this," "We don't have much choice," Azami never wanted to be special, never asked for it, but she always was. That had to mean something.


Location: Tokyo, Eastern Commonwealth,

Azami cleared the text from her vision as she approached the front desk.

"Excuse me I'm looking for a Saito Kin, he may have mentioned me when he checked in," she told the secretary, an android she presumed, the woman nodded,

"Your name?" asked the women,

"Hamasaki Azami," she responded, the women smiled,

"He did indeed, this way," she followed her down the hall and waited until the women had left to knock on the door,

"Kin it's me, open the door please," she yelled, he did, "Did you hear the news," she asked him, taking off her shoes and sitting next to him in the bed,

"No," he responded,

"What was the last you heard?" she asked him,

"The cyborg tried to kill the queen," he said, she grabbed his hand the metal of her right hand making a comforting clink as the metal of their hands touched.

"The cyborg is princess Selene, the Cyborg draft is over and Lunar immigration is legal now, as well as earthens moving to Luna," she took off her jacket revealing the robotic limbs up to both of her elbows, she showed him the shiny new identity chip molded into her arm, the fact that it still had finish on it made it stand out against her limb, it made some part of her brain yell, 'hey you should get finish placed on your limbs again'.

"See this is my actual ID chip, it was made for–" there was loud bangs outside. Azami covered her ears as she felt Kin's arms come around her. There were more bangs before her audio sensors turned down automatically. Kin pulled her closer, he must have turned down his audio sensors too. The door burst open and the women from the front desk came into the room.

"Push that table down and get behind it," she looked like she was yelling, but it came out muffled. They both still apparently knew what she meant though they followed her instructions.

The women put her head against the wall and listened through the wall, her face contorted with worry. She paused a minute and then walked over to them, she ducked next to the table, she said something quietly. Azami turned up her audio sensors,

"Sorry can you repeat that," she said,

"We have to jump out the window," she repeated reaching for something on her waist, it was a gun.

"or you'll shoot us?" Azami asked her breath shaking as she came to the realization,

"No!" The girl responded, "this is for defense, from the people out there. The ones who are trying to kill you," Azami shook her head trying to comprehend the information,

"What?" asked Kin

"Okay I will explain everything as soon as we are somewhere secure," Azami thought of a thousand questions she needed to ask but she managed to combine them all into one,

"How can we trust you?" the women took Azami's hand and put the gun in it.

"There," Azami nodded and her and Kin stood up, "you two jump first. I'll jump after you"

Azami looked at the ground that was underneath her, it was too far down, only about a story and a half in the air. She took a deep and leaped down, landing on her hands and knees, luckily that didn't hurt. Her legs were both fully cyborg as well. She rolled out of the way and Kin jumped out as well. The women jumped and landed with a certain grace. As though jumping out windows was something she did on a daily basis.

"Follow me,"

 _"She needs a new spine, new legs, new forearms, I don't know how many organs will need to be replaced,"_ _"How much anesthesia,"_ _"No time,"_

Azami shook her head, entering the abandoned medical building she couldn't help but think of the last time she was in one.

The women lead them through the halls until they reached an elevator. The women pressed the down button.

"How do your joints not hurt after sticking a landing like that?" Kin asked the women,

"Oh I… well… I guess… um… consider me an android for now I'll explain later," They walked into a room and the sound of a dainty piano song filled her ears as the abandoned falling apart look suddenly changed to looking like something out of a spy holo.

"Willa could you take us to Mrs Hamasaki's office please," the piano stopped and a women with blonde hair braided and over her shoulder.

"Yep!" she exclaimed, in an accent that seemed french maybe,– or maybe french Canadian or something– seeming nervous and jittery. Azami followed as the women walked over to Willa. She leaned up against Kin and he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

Willa knocked on the door of the office,

"I have Emi and two cyborgs with me," she said through the door. The door opened. Suddenly Azami couldn't breathe,

"Mom" she whispered, she smiled at her,

"Could I talk to Azami alone for a minute please,"

"Mom! Why are you? What are you? Mom!" Azami felt like she would have been crying if she could. Her mother put a hand on her cheek,

"Azami," she whispered,

"What is dad here too? I'm so confused. Mom?"

"I can't explain everything right now, but I can tell you that you are important Azami, more important than you know, and you might be able to save a lot of people, including your father,"

"What where is he, why didn't you tell me you were okay. Mom I was eighteen, I wasn't ready to be alone."

"I am so so sorry Azami, you have no idea how much I missed you," she placed her hand back on her cheek, " I know this is alot to process Azami but right now I have some important files to share with you," suddenly there was a rush if information to her brain,

Name: Hamasaki, Azami

Species: Half Lunar, half earthen

Abilities: has the gift but can not be manipulated

Team: liberandum, leader

Story: not needed

Name: Tanaka, Emi

Species: android, previously human

Abilities: android design, can not be manipulated

Team: liberandum, right hand

Story: contracted Letumosis at fifthteen, her mother placed some of her important memories in a personality chip, now she continues to live through an escort droid body.

Name: Saito, Kin

Species: Lunar,

Abilities: has the gift,

Team: Liberandum, Offense

Story: after leaving Luna he was left with injuries from the crash and is now a cyborg

Name: Smith, Willa

Species: android, previously human

Abilities: can pick up skills requiring her hands, such as instruments, carving, and sewing

Team: Liberandum, marksmen

Story: volunteered to have her consciousness placed in an android body after learning of a terminal illness she had received. Has a glitch and will sometimes repeat seemingly random numbers until she is restarted.

Azami's vision re focused on her mother,

"Okay I know you missed a few of my birthday's but it was only two you don't need to give me a strike team to make up for it,"

"That's not what this is about Azami," they looked at each other for seconds, "This is a highly logical and strategic team. This isn't about playing favorites Azami,"

Azami sighed,

"Fine I'll do it,"

"I knew you would," her mother pulled her into a hug, " and that is why we put you in charge,"

 **AN: This wasn't my best work as far as first chapters go, but yeah.**

 **potatoes and molasses my friends**

 **bye!**


End file.
